La vida normal de Chihiro
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: Fic paralelo a la película de "El viaje de Chihiro""Spirited Away" ¿cuántas coincidencias puede haber?


  
Hola!! ^__^ Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic de Chihiro!! Esta vez nos orientamos en una historia paralela a "el viaje de Chihiro" ya que aquí, ese viaje nunca se realizó...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"La vida normal de Chihiro"   
by: Alexia   
  
__ Chihiro como no te des prisa llegarás tarde a tu primer día en la secundaria - le decía su madre  
  
__ Ya voy! - gritó apresudaramente  
  
Por las escaleras, bajó una chica de unos 12 años de edad, vestida con un uniforme; una falda hasta las rodilas de color azul marina, una camisa de manga corta blanca, con el escudo del colegio en amarillo y lo que cuelga de la espalda con finas rayas del mismo color que la falda y por último también llevaba unos calcetines blancos.  
Llevaba en la mano uno de esos maletines que usan, en color negro.  
  
__ Buenos días Chihiro - le dijo su padre que estaba sentado en la cocina, leyendo el periódico y tomándose una taza de café.  
  
__ Vaya Chihiro! el uniforme te sienta de maravilla... - le dijo su madre  
  
__ Em.. gracias. Oye mamá, no tengo mucha hambre y si me entretengo más, llegaré tarde y no me gustaría... así que mejor me voy yendo ya...  
  
__ Pero tendrás hambre después...  
  
__ Ya me compraré algo en la cafetería ^_~  
  
__ Esta bien, suerte en tu primer día!  
  
__ adiós...  
  
__ Gracias, hasta la tarde! - dijo Chihiro yéndose hacia la puerta y colocándose lo único que le faltaba al uniforme; unos zapatos de color negros  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A cada paso que daba, Chihiro sentía en el estómago un hormigueo provocado por los nervios que sentía en ese momento...  
Para ella, todo iba a ser nuevo, el colegio, sus compañeros, los profesores... Ya que al haber acabado la escuela elemental, todos debían pasar al siguiente grado; la secundaria, y para ello, debían trasladarse a otro sitio donde se pudiera estudiar...  
  
Cuando llegó a su nuevo colegio, tembló un poco, veía a mucha gente, algunos hablando entre sí, y otros como ella, que estaban algo perdidos...  
  
Al sonar el timbre nadie entró al edificio y de éste salieron cuatro profesores  
  
__ Bienvenidos a todos a este nuevo curso, como este año sois muchos aquellos de primer año, pues hemos decidido hacer esta pequeña presentación para que cojáis un poco más de confianza. Pero primero, todos aquellos que no seais nuevos, y que ya conocéis el camino, entrad a vuestras respectivas clases que ya conocéis.  
  
Se escucharon algunas quejas y reproches, pero los más mayores iban entrando por la puerta principal.  
  
__ Ahh! - gritó un poco Chihiro ya que alguien la había empujado  
  
__ Disculpa - le dijo un chico algo mayor que ella, con unos profundos ojos verdes y pelo corto por encima de los hombros, que la miraba de una forma extraña...  
  
__ N,no pasa nada - respondió Chihiro algo asombrada, sin saber por qué.  
  
__ Veo que eres nueva...  
  
__ S.sí  
  
__ Yo soy Niihayami Kohaku  
  
__ Ah ^^! Yo me llamo Chihiro  
  
__ Bonito nombre - le dijo dedicándola una sonrisa  
  
__ Gr, gracias - contestó sonrojandose un poco  
  
__ Bueno, ya nos veremos y suerte ^_~ - dijo el chico marchándose hacia la puerta principal, para entrar al colegio.  
  
__ Oh, vaya! - dijo una chica de la misma edad que Chihiro, que tenia el pelo castaño largo recogido por dos trenzas y los ojos del mismo color, acercándose a Chihiro y viendo como el joven se marchaba  
  
__ Eh?  
  
__ Sabes chica, tienes mucha suerte  
  
__ ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - decía Chihiro aún sin entender nada...  
  
__ Ese chico, es uno de los más populares de toda la secundaria, me lo dijo mi hermana mayor...  
  
__ Oh? ¿y tu quién eres?  
  
__ Ah! Disculpa, no me presenté ^^U Me llamo Keiko  
  
__ Yo soy Chihiro  
  
__ Encantada ^^  
  
__ ¿Qué decías de ese chico?  
  
__ Bueno, yo soy de primer año, por lo que es la primera vez que le veo, pero mi hermana mayor, que ya lleva unos años aquí, me contó que ese chico es uno de los más populares del colegio y que casi nunca se acerca a hablar con nadie, pero me ha sorprendido que lo hiciera contigo, por eso que tienes suerte  
  
__ oh...  
  
Mientras que todo eso pasaba los profesores seguían hablando y anunciando los grupos de clases, que iban a tener los nuevos alumnos, diciendo los nombres para que se fueran agrupando.  
  
__ chihiro Ogino!  
  
Chihiro reaccionó ante su nombre y avanzó por la multitud no sin antes despedirse de la chica que acababa de conocer.  
  
Mencionaron unos cuantos nombres más, hasta llegar a este:  
__ Keiko Miyanaki!  
  
La chica que antes había conocido Chihiro fue hacia ella y la sonrió.  
  
__ Parece que seremos compañeras ^_^  
  
__ Si ^^   
  
Tras haberse finalizado el listado de nombres y haberse hecho los cuatro grupos (A, B, C y D) con todos los alumnos nuevos de primer año, con los que pasarían el resto de la secundaria, cada grupo entró al colegio guiado por cada uno de los profesores que les llevaría a su nueva clase que tendrían durante todo el curso. La de Chihiro era la letra C.  
  
Durante el horario de mañana no dieron clase normal, estuvieron hablando, resolviendo dudas y presentándose hasta que llegó la hora del recreo (o descanso) que duraba 20 minutos. Algunos se quedaron en la clase, pero otros, como Chihiro, prefirieron salir de allí y estar por los pasillos, pasear por el colegio o salir afuera a tomar el aire.  
  
__ Eh, Chihiro! - la llamaba Keiko  
  
__ Sí?  
  
__ ¿Dónde vas?  
  
__ Quería ir a la cafetería, tengo hambre ^^U  
  
__ ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
  
__ ¡Claro ^^!  
  
Ambas salieron de clase y se disponían a buscar la cafetería, ya que todavía no conocían el colegio.  
De repente alguien salió de una clase y sin fijarse tropezó con Chihiro tirándola al suelo. Keiko rápidamente la fue a ayudar, ya que ella estaba a su lado y por decirlo de alguna forma Chihiro estaba en medio y por eso que solo ella recibiera el impacto.  
  
__ Auch!  
  
__ Oh! Lo siento! - dijo el joven que había tropezado con Chihiro - vaya! pero si eres tú otra vez! Es una pena que cada vez que nos veamos acabes lastimada ^^U  
  
__ Eh? - Chihiro se fijó más en aquel joven que le estaba hablando y se dio cuenta de que era aquel chico de ojos verdes que había conocido la primera vez, horas atrás - tienes razón...  
  
__ No vas a decirme que debo fijarme más por donde voy? - dijo el chico esperándolo  
  
__ Pues no. Me has pedido perdón y eso es lo que cuenta de verdad, aunque la próxima vez ten mas cuidado - respondió Chihiro  
  
El joven le dedicó una sonrisa por su respuesta  
  
__ Por cierto - dijo Chihiro - ¿cómo te llamabas?  
  
__ Bueno, aquí todos me llaman Haku para acortar ^^U  
  
__ Haku... procuraré que no se me olvide ^^U yo soy...  
  
__ Chihiro - le interrumpió Haku - sí, lo se, yo aún lo recuerdo...  
  
__ Oh? - se sorprendió levemente Chihiro  
  
__ ¿Y dónde íbais por aquí?  
  
__ Bueno, como somos nuevas, estábamos buscando la cafetería - intervino Keiko  
  
__ Ah! Pues para compensar lo ocurrido os acompañaré hasta allí - dijo mirando a chihiro  
  
__ Genial!! - dijo algo emocionada y sonrojada Keiko  
  
__ Gracias...  
  
Haku las estuvo guiando por la planta inferior hasta que llegron a la cafetería...  
  
__ Bueno, aquí hemos llegado, ¿sabréis volver después solas? - preguntó Haku volviendo a mirar a Chihiro  
  
Keiko le dio a Chihiro un disimulado codazo, pero ésta no supo interpretarlo y dijo:  
__ Sí, no te preocupes ^_~  
  
__ Siento, haberos quitado 10 minutos de vuestro tiempo, solo os quedan otros 10...  
  
__ Descuida, lo suficiente como para poder comer algo y volver - dijo Chihiro  
  
__ Recordad ser puntuales a la hora de regresar a clase! eso siempre influye en la nota - aconsejó Haku  
  
__ Gracias por el consejo - dijo Keiko intentando que la mirase alguna vez...  
  
__ Adiós  
  
Haku se marchó dejando allí a las dos chicas; una algo confundida y la otra algo decepcionada.  
  
__ Bueno, mejor voy a comer algo - dijo tocándose el estómago  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Chihiro, ¿estás segura que era por aquí? - le preguntaba Keiko algo desorientada  
  
__ Si te soy sincera, no lo se =S  
  
__ _-_  
  
Iban por un pasillo en el que estaba medio lleno de alumnos de cursos más superiores que de los de ellas.  
  
__ Ey mirad! - dijo a sus amigos, un chico más mayor que las 2 chicas, que tenía el pelo corto a tazón, de color azul y ojos del mismo color - Dos novatas en estas zonas...  
  
__ Eh?! - exclamaron las aludidas  
  
__ Vaya, pobrecitas, ¿os habéis perdido? - dijo otro de los chicos con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.  
  
__ Pues eso parece, pero mejor nos encontramos solas ^^U - dijo Keiko agarrando el brazo de Chihiro para marcharse de allí, al no gustarle el ambiente que se estaba formando  
  
__ No lo creo - dijo otro chico más, acorralándolas por detrás - nunca habéis oído hablar de que le ocurren a los novatos que se pierden por aquí, a estas horas?  
  
__ Eh?! - exclamó Keiko, abriendo más sus ojos  
  
__ Veo que tú sí...  
  
Chihiro no entendía nada, pero no le daba buena espina todo aquello...  
  
Los chicos empezaban a poner caras raras (N/A: Como esta >=) xP) provocando que las dos chicas quisieran retroceder, pero no podían ya que estaban rodeadas en el pasillo.  
De pronto una puerta de una de las clases, que estaba justo en medio de las dos chicas y el grupo de chicos, se abrió.  
  
__ Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Masao? - dijo el chico que había salido de esa clase algo molesto por lo que estaba viendo.  
  
__ ¿Masao? - murmuró Keiko  
  
__ No interfieras Haku, esto no te incumbe y no entiendo porque lo haces ahora, ya que nunca has dado indicios de que te importara...  
  
(N/A: Sí es Haku, de nuevo =^^= para salvar a Chihiro xP)  
  
__ Pero ahora sí me importa y molesta, esas dos chicas son amigas mías, así que mejor las dejas tranquilas - decía Haku poniéndose a la defensiva  
  
__ Oye Keiko, antes has repetido el nombre de ese chico, ¿de qué le conoces? - preguntó en voz baja Chihiro  
  
__ Masao, según tengo entendido, es el chico más popular de todos, por la capacidad de liderazgo que tiene y su rebeldía y frialdaz ante todo y todos - le explicaba Keiko bajito a Chihiro para que solo lo escuchara ella  
  
__ O sea, que es como el matón del colegio - dedujo Chihiro  
  
__ Tú lo has dicho  
  
__ Vamos Masao, déjalo, tampoco merece la pena - decía uno de sus amigos ante la mirada fría de Haku  
  
__ Tienes razón, ahí os quedáis - dijo volteándose y con ello que todo su grupo lo hiciera también siguiéndole.  
  
Las chicas se quedaron algo confundidas y mientras ellos se iban, Haku les seguía seriamente con la mirada.  
  
__ Habéis tenido suerte - dijo Haku mirándo a las chicas  
  
__ Tienes razón, si no llegas a ayudarnos... - decía Keiko pensando con un escalofrío, en lo que podría haberlas pasado  
  
__ Gracias - dijo chihiro inclinándose hacia delante  
  
__ De nada, ya estamos en paz - respondió Haku - para llegar a vuestra clase seguid por ahí.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El timbre volvió a sonar, marcando que la hora del recreo había acabado y que todos debían volver a sus respecivas clases... Chihiro y Keiko llegaron demasiado puntuales (N/A: Uf! el primer día y llegando tarde, no puedo poner esa imagen xP)  
  
Las clases continuaron como hasta entonces iban siendo... siguieron con las presentaciones, y comentando cosas y así hasta que pasaron 2 horas y volvió a sonar el timbre marcando que era la hora de la comida... la cual duraba 2 horas enteras para hacer lo que quisieras (entre esas cosas; comer xD) Así que algunos se dirijieron a la cafetería y otros se quedaron comiendo lo que se habían traído de sus casas...  
  
__ Tú te has traído algo, Keiko? - le preguntó Chihiro  
  
__ No...  
  
__ ^^U ya que conocemos el camino a la cafetería (demasiado bien, diria yo) por qué no volvemos a ir siguiendo a la multitud?  
  
__ Ok  
  
Ambas se fueron a la cafetería y tras una larga cola eligieron la comida y se sentaron juntas en una mesa para comer...   
Mucha gente murmuraba y miraban de reojo a estas dos chicas... y ellas se preguntaban; ¿porqué tanto cuchicheo?  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: ¿Vosotros también os lo preguntáis? ^_~  
¿Qué os ha parecido este fic? ¿Y el otro? =S  
  
Al parecer este colegio es muy grande ^^U que hasta se puede perder, aunque son nuevas y se puede entender... (Ya quisiera yo un colegio así...)   
Si no entendéis muy bien los horarios aqui os lo explico mas o menos (sinceramente, me los he inventado xP)  
  
Son clases de jornada completa (que duran todo el día, sin particiones)  
Por la mañana dan clase durante 2 horas y después tienen un descanso de 20 minutos, después dan otras 2 horas de clase y se finaliza con el último descanso que dura 2 horas y es el de la comida... tras esas 2 horas llegaría el horario de la tarde que son de otras 2 horas...  
Clases divididas en 2 horas... 1 asignatura por cada hora...  
  
¿Lo entendeis? Si no es así, dejadme vuestra duda o pregunta con un review ^_~ y aunque no sea alguna de estas dos, dejadmelo también, opinando sobre el fic ^^  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!  



End file.
